Kristanna Week 2015
by showmetheuniverse
Summary: A bunch of one-shots for Kristanna Week on Tumblr. Genres range from fluffy to angsty and everything in between! Have fun reading!


**Well here goes nothing I guess! Happy Kristanna Week! Disney owns Frozen!**

 _Knock knock knock_

Kristoff woke up with a start. "What time is it?" He mumbled to himself. The clock read 12:45 PM. "Wow, I guess we slept in a bit late. I hope Elsa won't be upset."

 _Knock knock knock_

"What was that? Anna, wake up!"

"Hmm..." The princess emerged from underneath a heap of blankets, still half asleep. "What's the matter?"

 _Knock knock knock_

"Waitaminute... what on earth was that?"

"Pssst..." A familiar voice whispered from behind the closed door. "Anna? Kristoff? Are you guys awake?"

"Sort of..." Anna sighed as she yawned. "Who is it?"

"It's Olaf. I need your help."

"Can it wait a little bit, Olaf?" Kristoff asked. "We just woke up."

The door opened. The snowman had somehow managed to pick the lock using his carrot nose.

"IT'S AN EMERGENCY, THOUGH! YOU HAVE TO HELP!"

"Alright." Anna agreed.

"Give us 5 minutes to get dressed and awake." Kristoff added.

 **\- probably more than 5 minutes later -**

"Hurry up! This really is an emergency!"

"What's the 'emergency' Olaf?" Anna asked, clearly still wishing she was asleep.

"It's the trees... THEY'RE ON FIRE!"

Anna was the first to react. "What? How could the trees be on fire? I mean, if there was a forest fire, we'd definitely know about it by now. The entire kingdom would be in panic! It would be total chaos! Yeesh... That's not fun to think about."

"Anyway, I'm sure the trees aren't actually on fire, Olaf." Kristoff reassured. "Show us what these flaming trees look like."

"Okay, follow me!"

The two followed the living snowman out to the courtyard, where several trees had begun to display the dazzling gold colors of autumn.

"See! The trees are orange! They're on fire!"

"Olaf..." Anna laughed. "Those trees aren't on fire! It's just fall!"

"What's fall?" Olaf questioned. "Ooh, wait, I know! I know what fall is like! I fall-ed over a cliff when we ran away from Marshmallow!"

"No, Olaf. This kind of fall means the end of summer." Anna said, fiddling with the ring on her finger.

"What?" Olaf cried. "Summer can't end! Kristoff, tell me this isn't true! Tell me that Anna's just joking!"

"I'm afraid not."

"I thought summer would last forever!"

Kristoff sighed. "There's a lot of things that we want to last forever, buddy. Sometimes, we want things to last forever, not knowing that something even better waits for us. Here's an example. Only a few years ago, I lived all by myself in the mountains. I thought my solitary lifestyle would last forever, and I was fine with that. I never thought that there could be anything much better than being one with nature. Then one day I met Anna. Her hair looked like it was on fire. I thought, 'I don't know who she is but she better not get in the way of my isolation'. Turns out that spending my life with Anna is so much better than living in the mountains. I love her so much... There's a lot that I loved about living in the mountains, but there's so much to love about Anna, too."

"I get what you're trying to say. Summer is awesome, but it can't last forever, and I don't know what fall is like, but it could be even better than summer!"

"You got it!" Kristoff laughed.

"What is there to love about fall, anyway?"

"Well, there's the colorful leaves, and pumpkins (shut up I know there probably aren't pumpkins in Norway), and bonfires and sitting outside in the cool air with a warm blanket... There's so many things to love about fall."

"Wow! I'm so excited for fall! It's gonna be great! I'm gonna go tell Elsa about fall!"

Anna approached Kristoff, both of them watching the snowman scurry back to the castle. The couple sat down on the nearest bench, the only sound being the breeze ruffling through the dry leaves of the trees.

The princess was the first to speak. "You handled that really well." She smiled. "You're gonna be a great parent someday."

"You really think so?" Kristoff grinned sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck.

The princess laughed to herself. She took Kristoff's hand and guided it to her stomach. Smiling and giggling, she repeated herself. "You're going to be a great parent someday. Someday soon..."

"Wait..." Kristoff gasped. "You're... You mean... I'm gonna be a dad?"

"Yes! Kris, we're gonna be parents!" Anna giggled.

"I... How long have you known?"

"Well, it's been a few months since our wedding, and for a few mornings now I felt like I had to puke-"

"Wait, why didn't you tell me you weren't feeling well?"

"I didn't want you to worry about me. Anyway, I knew something might be up yesterday morning, so I had a talk with the physician and Elsa, and both of them just knew." Anna began to cry. "This is amazing... Kristoff, we're going to raise a child."

"Anna..." Kristoff was at a loss for words. He couldn't help but cry, too. "I don't think I've ever been this happy!" He carefully but lovingly hugged his wife. "Anna, I love you so much."

Anna pulled herself out of the hug. She looked Kristoff in the eyes and restated everything again, as if to let it really sink in. "I'm pregnant. That means that in a few months, I'm going to be a mom and you're going to be a dad, and we're going to raise a child... Oh my god, I can't believe this is actually happening." She laughed. "I love you, Kristoff."

The two kissed, Anna giggling as Kristoff pulled her closer.

"Hey you two!" Olaf interrupted. "What happened? Why are you laughing and kissing and crying?"

The princess and her mountain man exchanged glances.

"I'm pregnant, Olaf!"

"Preg-nant?" He sounded out the word carefully. "What's that mean?"

Anna placed a hand on her stomach. "It means that there's a baby growing in my tummy, and in a few months you'll have a new friend to play with!"

"What... But... How did the baby get in there?"

Anna laughed. "Ask Elsa."

"Okay!" Olaf laughed as he ran off.

Kristoff began to laugh too. "Yeah, like she'll want to answer that!"

"Ooh! I just remembered, we haven't told your family yet!"

"They are gonna freak out. Remember how crazy they got just because I brought a girl with me? Remember how crazy they were when we got married. I'm afraid they'll actually die of happiness if we tell them. "

"It'll be fine." Anna kissed her husband on the cheek. "Let's get going, Kris."

 **Teeheeehee don't you just love fluff? I sure do!**

 **Technically I'm late for today, seeing as it's after midnight. Oops. To be honest, I haven't even started writing for day 2 yet. Oh well.**

 **Happy Kristanna Week!**


End file.
